


Мечты идиота

by taquin



Category: The Diamond Arm | Бриллиантовая рука (1969)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Геша втягивается в нелегальный бизнес и параллельно присматривается к своему напарнику.__Геша, Лёлик. Джен с элементами ЮСТа, все сложно.Стандартное для канона насилие (над личностью Геши).





	Мечты идиота

Лёлик был в определенном роде привлекателен. Не красавец, но, тем не менее, от него шла необузданная энергия, которая, очевидно, и поспособствовала тому, что он в итоге оказался в специфической профессиональной среде. 

Точно про него Геша ничего не знал. Лёлику было примерно за сорок, во время войны он служил на фронте, сейчас работал где-то по суточному графику и по какой-то причине ненавидел, когда его называли Алексеем (это было проверено на личном опыте). Он был резок и прямолинеен, но при этом иногда обезоруживающе, по-мужски сентиментален. Такие люди обычно всю жизнь бодро и без сомнений шагали по прямой дорожке, но дорожка Лёлика уже давно петляла по пересеченной местности. В общем, этот человек, по мнению Геши, был окутан завесой тайны.

Лёлик представлял из себя самый сок рабочего класса: высокий, коренастый, крепкий, склонный к простым и понятным удовольствиям в жизни — абсолютная противоположность Геше, который причислял себя ни много ни мало к богеме Черноморска и держался по жизни соответственно. Однако до классовой борьбы дело никогда не доходило: в Союзе любое противостояние со стороны богемы было тут же обречено на провал. Лёлик давил Гешу своим возрастом, опытом, давил его морально и нередко — физически. Геша капитулировал. Сначала в ужасе, потом смиренно, ну а потом — с апломбом и вкусом выпускника драмучилища.

Впервые он увидел будущего партнера по контрабанде на одном из своих модельных показов, когда стрелял глазками с подиума в сторону зрителей. Лёлик выделялся среди стандартной публики, как хряк среди поросят, и натянутая по самые уши абсурдная беретка ситуацию только усугубляла. Что мог забыть такой чурбан на модной презентации?

— Ты — Козлодоев? — в лоб спросил он после, подкараулив Гешу на выходе из гримерной, чем изрядно его напугал. — Меня направили к тебе. Не хочешь маленько подзаработать?

На миг побледневший Геша взял себя в руки:

— Ко-зо-доев! — он картинно взмахнул челкой и задрал нос. — И я бы попросил вас, гражданин, оставить свои сомнительные пропозиции при себе.

Он уже имел дело с предложениями различной непристойности за время своей карьеры манекенщика в этом курортном городке, благо, внешностью природа его не обидела, но они обычно сопровождались хотя бы цветами или иными знаками внимания и, в основе своей, со стороны прекрасного пола. Но чтобы вот так вульгарно? И конечно же, среди его поклонников не было такого — Геша не побоялся бы этого слова — быдла.

— Да ты не боись, — сказал «быдло», положив пугающе тяжелую руку ему на плечо. — Как говорит мой дорогой Шеф, семь раз отмерь, — и залился неприятным гоготом.

«Чудовище», — решил тогда Геша, но все-таки выслушал из внезапно накатившего чувства самосохранения.

Предложение, оказавшееся действительно сомнительным, но совершенно не в том смысле, который он ждал, Геша в итоге принял, хоть и с опаской, и с тех пор его финансовое положение заметно улучшилось. Надо сказать, он давно уже ждал чего-то подобного в своей жизни, но не умел сам попасть в соответствующие круги. Предложение стало хорошей альтернативой его первоначальному жизненному плану: Геша когда-то мечтал стать актером и сколотить состояние, но на этом поприще его ожидало унизительное фиаско, поэтому пришлось быстро искать иное применение своим голубым глазам и ангельским кудрям. 

На момент судьбоносной встречи с Лёликом Геше было двадцать шесть, он успешно работал манекенщиком, был не понаслышке знаком с искусством фарцовки, но по-прежнему не так обеспечен, как хотелось бы.

А еще Геша со страшной силой хотел ездить за границу. Он слышал о таких поездках много всего и жаждал приникнуть к благам капиталистического мира, а также сделать кое-какие приобретения. Вот только никто бы его туда не выпустил: он знал, что его срезали бы еще на первом этапе проверки. 

Когда Геше начали платить за контрабанду и он уже был на крючке Шефа, ему объяснили общую суть происходящего. После кратких раздумий он решил: вот он, шанс. Потом, смотря на курьеров, которые прибывали из-за рубежа, он задавался вопросом, насколько далеко простирались возможности Шефа? Мог ли он что-то сделать с Гешиной неблагонадежностью, отсутствием рекомендаций и уважаемого рабочего места? Помочь просочиться манекенщику без билета и связей туда, куда прорывался не каждый партийный?

Но точного ответа на этот вопрос Геша пока так и не узнал. Он постоянно получал задачи местного назначения, как говорил Лёлик: встречал курьеров, обрабатывал особенных клиентов в ресторанах и других заведениях, изредка занимался мелким обменом. Время шло, а заграница ближе не становилась.

 

Однажды вечером в его квартире раздался телефонный звонок.

— Собирайся, Козлодоев, — послышалось из трубки без прелюдий. — Поедем в гараж.

— В какой гараж? — не понял Геша и посмотрел на часы. — Уже поздно. У меня завтра съемка новой коллекции, я должен выспаться.

— Через пятнадцать минут чтоб был готов, — невозмутимо ответили с диким кубано-украинским акцентом на другом конце, и сразу же — короткие гудки.

В этом был весь Лёлик. 

Геша знал, что отказ не произведет никакого впечатления: Лёлик просто сгребет его за шкирку как есть и засунет в машину, и хорошо, если в пассажирское кресло. Поэтому он обреченно занялся поисками комплекта одежды, в котором можно было поехать «в гараж». Он не представлял, где это и чем им там предстоит заниматься, не говоря уже о том, что его гардероб вообще не был рассчитан на такие занятия.

Геша совершенно не ожидал, что Лёлик повезет их в какую-то глушь по направлению к ближайшей границе, где в стороне от трассы располагалась станция техосмотра. 

— Наша база, — пояснил Лёлик и отпер дверь с большим амбарным замком.

А потом открыл багажник, одной рукой вытащил оттуда тяжеленную сумку с инструментами и сунул ее в объятия Геши с командой «тащи». Сам взял две такие же и уверенно шагнул внутрь. Еле дыша от усилий, Геша потащился следом.

Он иссяк почти сразу же, а после того, как Геша еще и случайно уронил борторасширитель себе на ногу, Лёлик плюнул и усадил его в стороне, пока сам передвигал оборудование и организовывал нычку, скинув потертую кожаную куртку. 

Геша молча наблюдал за ним из своего угла.

Лёлика, конечно, Аполлоном назвать можно было с натяжкой, но сложен он был атлетически, тут нечего было и говорить. Очевидно, он относился к тому типу людей, которые никогда не брезговали физическим трудом. При этом он умел строить, мастерить, был знаком с различными техниками саботажа и обладал задатками стратега и внушающей благоговение основательностью во всем. Удивительно, что он был все еще холостяком — а именно такое предположение сделал Геша, так как признаков обратного не обнаружил. Лёлик, несмотря на свои солдафонские замашки и склонность к физическим проявлениям чувств, распространял вокруг себя атмосферу уверенности в завтрашнем дне. За таким же как за каменной стеной. 

Лёлик его внимание заметил и оценил по-своему.

— Что, хлюпик, завидуешь?

Геша тряхнул челкой и отвел взгляд.

— О чем ты, Лёлик? Грубая сила в бизнесе уже неактуальна.

— Геша, грубая сила будет актуальна всегда и везде, — сказал Лёлик, и при взгляде на него все сомнения в истинности этих слов тут же улетучивались.

— У мужика чего должно быть? Эта самая, маскулатура, во, — он сжал кулак — Геша непроизвольно вздрогнул — и продемонстрировал согнутую в локте руку.  
— А у тебя что? — Лёлик больно ткнул его в плечо. — Кисель, тьфу. Размяк на баблишке-то, э-э.

Если бы это возымело хоть какой-то эффект на Лёлика, то на «кисель» Геша обиделся бы. Вместо этого он надул губы и с чувством собственного достоинства сказал:

— Моя фигура вполне соответствует профессиональным требованиям. Чтоб ты знал, Лёлик, меня приглашают. Я востребован, — он сделал ударение на последнее слово и многозначительно поднял брови, а затем в отместку пренебрежительно-оценивающе оглядел Лёлика с головы до пят, прицельно задержавшись на беретке. — А вот куда свое, как ты выразился, баблишко спускаешь ты — это загадка. Явно не на себя.

Возможно, впервые Лёлик ответил не сразу. Он машинально поправил берет, натянул его еще ниже и почесал затылок, исподлобья глядя на Гешу.

— Много будешь знать, Козлодоев, мало будешь жить, — сказал он с хмурым видом и вернулся к своим занятиям.

Геша хмыкнул. Ну куда мог девать выручку такой человек, как Лёлик? На ум сразу приходил самый простой ответ, но Лёлик со своей высокоорганизованностью не был похож на алкоголика. Перечислял маме куда-нибудь в Бердянск? Вполне возможно, это было бы даже трогательно. Вкладывался в ценные бумаги? Не похоже на него. В недвижимость? Такие люди обычно больше всего доверяли материальным ценностям. А еще был этот «гараж», но он наверняка принадлежал Шефу.

Мысли Геши плавно перетекли в ту сторону. Еще один неизвестный в их уравнении, про которого он ничего не знал, кроме адреса и внешности, но от этого было мало толку. 

Шеф выглядел, как безобидный пенсионер, но у него во взгляде было что-то хищное и неприятное, поэтому Геша его благоразумно опасался, лишний раз нос не в свое дело не совал и ездить к нему не любил. А еще с ним он чувствовал взаимное недоверие и готов был поспорить, что Шеф отстегивал им с Лёликом меньше, чем было бы справедливо, но последнего это, очевидно, не волновало. А вот Гешу немного волновало.

— Лёлик, скажи, — как бы между прочим сказал он, ковыряя столешницу. — А что будет, если товар потеряется?

— Не понял? — тот обернулся.

Под внимательным взглядом Геша поежился.

— Ну, потеряется, пропадет где-нибудь по пути. Там или здесь.

— Это с чего бы ему теряться?

— Мало ли, всякое может случиться. Как говорится, форс-мажор. Ну, так, гипотетически?

— Придется расплачиваться, — ответил Лёлик, а потом добавил: — Натурой, — и громко заржал над своей шуткой.

По крайней мере, Геша надеялся, что это была шутка.

 

Новая «подработка» засосала быстро, и Геша не успел оглянуться, как многие аспекты его жизни начали вращаться вокруг нее. Он порывался завязать пару раз с испугу, но желание хорошо жить всегда пересиливало трусость, да и находились дополнительные аргументы. 

— Лёлик, я так больше не могу! — ныл Геша, уткнувшись лбом в чужую рубашку, вскоре после того, как Шеф с Лёликом взяли его в оборот. — Это слишком опасно! Они устроят облаву. Надо бежать из страны!

— Успокойся, Козлодоев, — отмахнулся тот. — В этот раз обошлось. Впредь не будешь передавать реквизит у ментов под носом.

— Меня посадят как соучастника! — Геша всецело предавался страданиям.

— Не посадят. А даже если так — ну и что? Тюрьма сделает из тебя человека.

— Я слишком красив для тюрьмы!

— Геша, — проникновенно сказал Лёлик, — ты идиот.

— Я хочу завязать, — вдруг выдал Геша.

Лёлик вмиг посерьезнел. Эта перемена была страшна в своей резкости и по своей сути, так что Геша свое выступление тоже остановил.

Лёлик взял его за плечи и встряхнул так, что он чуть язык себе не прикусил.

— Ты это мне тут кончай, понял? А то я тебя самого завяжу. В бараний рог, — и как раз когда Геша втайне понадеялся услышать что-нибудь о своей незаменимости, Лёлик добавил: — Это сейчас ты соучастник, а то станешь свидетелем. Слыхал, что бывает со свидетелями?

И на этом в обсуждении была поставлена точка раз и навсегда. 

Юный контрабандист приуныл, и Лёлик смерил его сочувствующим взглядом.

— Не ссы в компот, Козлодоев, — ободряюще сказал он, в своей привычной манере коверкая фамилию, похлопал Гешу по плечу и на секунду властно прижал к себе. — Все будет нормально.

И Геша поверил. На секунду разомлел и позволил себе прижаться к этому человеку-скале и насладиться замечательным чувством безопасности и защищенности... Пока тот не оттолкнул его без лишних церемоний и не вернулся к решению насущных вопросов. Геша тихо вздохнул.

Он привык к Лёлику и его манерам, и всякий раз, когда чувствовал эту тяжелую руку у себя промеж лопаток, ему действительно казалось, что все будет нормально, а если не будет — Лёлик сделает нормально.

Так к дополнительным аргументам постепенно добавился еще один.

Эх, Геша хотел бы, чтобы у них было дело на двоих, и никакого Шефа. Он бы продолжил играть свою роль, которая ему блестяще удавалась, а Лёлик прикрывал бы их тылы и занимался планированием, как он и любил. И никто никогда не догадался бы об их партнерстве, потому что никому в голову не пришло бы даже представить их рядом в одном деле. Идеальная схема. Несмотря на неотесанные манеры и варварские методы «дисциплинарно-воспитательной работы» (а проще говоря, рукоприкладства), Геша готов был безоговорочно ему довериться и честно разделить полученные средства. Очевидно, что все зло шло сверху, и для их полной гармонии следовало устранить вертикаль власти.

Но неизвестно, какой эффект произвело бы на Лёлика предложение кинуть Шефа, поэтому Геша ни разу об этом не заикался. А вот предаваться праздным фантазиям ему запретить не мог никто, и порой вечерами он лежал и думал о том, как они рванут в столицу, развернут там тайную сеть сбыта иностранных товаров и наконец-то заживут.

А пока надо было заниматься устройством собственной жизни в Черноморске. 

 

Идея немного обогатиться на фоне общего дела казалась гениальной. Никто не заметит, Шеф не обнищает, а для Геши это будет неплохим поощрением после долгого сотрудничества. Счастливый случай представился сам: Шеф обмолвился, что следующий курьер привезет с собой мелкие драгоценности. Геша с нетерпением ждал.

В назначенный день передача товара прошла гладко. Вместо того, чтобы сразу пойти к машине, где его ждал Лёлик, он задержался на вокзале и, найдя укромный угол, как мог осторожно и незаметно выковырял из полой трости перстень с камнем и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Чего так долго, проблемы были? — сразу спросил Лёлик, когда он наконец вышел.

— Может человек посетить уборную, в конце концов? — заявил Геша и с довольным видом уселся на заднее сиденье «Волги». 

И дальше все шло как по маслу: передача товара Шефу, поход в кафе, куда он в приподнятом настроении уговорил Лёлика заскочить «на чашечку кофе» (в случае Лёлика это было пиво), отличный вечер, в течение которого он рассмотрел драгоценность со всех сторон, настроил планов и пожалел, что не стащил больше. Через пару дней он завершил свою акцию торжественным походом в ломбард.

Все было отлично. Пока через неделю не позвонили в дверь его квартиры.

С тех пор, как Геша стал пособником контрабандистов, он плохо реагировал на звонки в дверь, но увидев в глазок знакомое лицо, тут же открыл и отошел в сторону, чтобы впустить гостя.

Судя по виду, Лёлик его радости встречи не разделял. Он и так-то нечасто улыбался, но сейчас выглядел особенно сурово. Геша еще не осознал, но уже задним местом почувствовал, что дело плохо, и сделал неуверенный шаг назад.

Лёлик захлопнул за собой дверь, а потом без предупреждения отвесил ему оплеуху, так что в ушах зазвенело. Геша вылетел из коридора и ввалился в комнату.

— Лёлик, постой! Ты чего?

— Идиот! — наступал на него тот. — Крыса ты поганая, нашел, у кого воровать!

Гешу прошиб холодный пот.

— О чем ты, Лёлик? Это все неправда! Какое воровство? Прошу тебя, не надо рук! 

Тот наступал неотвратимо, пока не загнал Гешу в угол между тумбочкой и кроватью.

— А куда ты цацку дел?

— Какую цацку? — и он затараторил: — Это не я! Я просто принял товар, честное слово! ...Это курьер! Ты видел его хитрую физиономию? Точно же он...

— Да чего ты брешешь, Козлодоев! Он даже не знал толком, что везет. А ты... — и Лёлик снова влепил ему затрещину.

«Убьет!» — сквозь острую боль и отчаяние пронеслось в голове у Геши.

— ...сучий потрох. Да тебя же каждая собака у нас знает! Когда пошли расспросы, оценщик на тебя сразу указал. Придурок, не додумался даже обождать или в другой город поехать.

Лёлик оставил у кровати свернувшегося в ужасе Гешу, у которого уже глаза были на мокром месте, и пошел открывать шкафы и ящики.

— Говори, куда баблишко прикарманил?

— Нет... нет больше денег, — тихо сказал Геша со своего места, облизывая разбитую губу и потирая красную от ударов щеку. — Я все потратил.

— Да когда ты успел?

— Костюм достал импортный, туфли чешские. В ресторан сходил. Еще чего-то... не помню, Лёлик. Нет больше денег!

Лёлик вернулся к нему, навис, как неотвратимый рок, и упер руки в бока.

— И как расплачиваться будешь?

Геша отчетливо вспомнил старый разговор в гараже, и у него холодок пробежал по коже. 

— На-натурой? — слабея в коленях, промямлил он.

— Чего там бормочешь?

И тут Геша не выдержал. Он вцепился Лёлику в куртку.

— Лёлик, давай уедем? В Сочи или сразу в столицу. Устроим там свой бизнес.

Тот, по-видимому, опешил поначалу от такого предложения.

— Да, поехали в Москву, Лёлик. Я уже все обдумал. Устроюсь в Дом моделей, к Зайцеву, буду выезжать за границу, наладим работу. А ты чего хочешь? Ты машины любишь, устроим тебя автомехаником...

— А ну закрой фонтан, — грозно прервал его Лёлик. — Опять завязать захотел? Смотри, Шеф узнает...

— К черту Шефа! — в сердцах заявил отчаянно осмелевший Геша. — Вдвоем с тобой уедем, будем вместе жить в Москве, развернем свою сеть контрабанды, состояние сколотим — не то, что сейчас. Ну, Лёлик, поехали, а?

— Ты что, Козлодоев, совсем умишком тронулся? Чего удумал, — Лёлик отпихнул его, и Геша осел на кровать, но не сдался. 

— Все пополам поделим. Я не обижу, — потом он запнулся и осторожно сказал, заискивающе глядя на него снизу вверх: — И ты меня не обижай.

Лёлик со сложным выражением лица — не то огорчение, не то презрение, не то изумление — хотел отступить, и Геша сделал попытку его остановить. Он совершенно ни на что не намекал в этот момент, но влажные от волнения ладони не зацепились за кожаную куртку, и вместо этого Геша схватился за ремень его штанов.

— Вырожденец! — перемена в лице Лёлика произошла мгновенно: от прежнего смешения чувств не осталось и следа, а на их место пришло выражение холодной суровости, и Геша запоздало отшатнулся.

Лёлик с размаху ударил его рукой наотмашь.

Как падал, Геша уже не помнил. А когда он пришел в себя, лежа на полу с полным ртом крови, которая уже натекла и на ковер, Лёлика в его квартире и след простыл.

 

Деньги на самом деле были — и заначка, и те, что он еще не потратил. Но большая часть ушла на то, чтобы вставить новый зуб вместо выбитого Лёликом. В знак тайного протеста и обиды Геша сделал себе золотой зуб, но при Шефе или, тем более, напарнике улыбаться остерегался. Да и не было особого повода для улыбок.

Лёлик долго с ним не разговаривал, обходился только короткими приказами и односложными ответами. Шеф сказал, что заставит работать бесплатно, пока не сочтет долг выплаченным с процентами в качестве штрафа. 

Геша ожидал, что после этого он контрабандистов больше никогда не увидит, но через пару месяцев после последней "отработки" Лёлик снова ему позвонил. Снова передача на вокзале, снова поездка с молчаливым напарником к Шефу.

Встреча прошла по обыкновению быстро. Шеф то и дело буравил Гешу взглядом, чем доставлял ему немалое беспокойство, но ничего не говорил. Геша смотрел в пол. Напоследок Шеф кивнул Лёлику и сказал: «Я позвоню. Впредь барыши как обычно», — и они покинули его квартиру.

Геша как всегда забрался на заднее сиденье привычной бежевой «Волги», Лёлик сел за руль, но заводить двигатель не стал. После пары секунд молчания Геша начал беспокоиться, не сделал ли он снова что-то не так и не грозит ли ему расправа, но подельник повернулся к нему со своего места:

— Ну ладно, вот что. Долг наш закрыт.

— «Наш»? — удивленно спросил Геша. 

Он на миг представил, как Лёлик — старый-добрый Лёлик, который обещал уверенность в завтрашнем дне, — в разговоре с Шефом берет на себя часть его вины, просит разделить долг на двоих, чтобы Геша не тянул лямку в одиночку... 

— Наш, Козлодоев, наш. А ты что думал? Я кражу проворонил, как дурак, тоже денежки пришлось выложить, — оборвал Лёлик все его фантазии. — Но чтобы этого больше не было, в следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься. И чтобы я таких концертов больше от тебя не слышал, ты понял?

Геша поднял на него глаза.

— Про «уедем» и «жить вместе», — Лёлик поморщился. — Ты парень слабенький, впечатлительный, ну, от страха моча в голову ударила, бывает. Так и быть, забудем. Но еще раз услышу, — он сунул кулак Геше под нос, — всю дурь-то выбью. Усёк? Ну?

— Усёк, Лёлик. Я все усёк, — обреченно ответил Геша и оттолкнул руку напарника, но непроизвольно задержал ладонь на чужих костяшках дольше, чем следовало.

— Э-эх, — Лёлик досадливо отдернул руку, отвернулся от него и завел автомобиль. — И в кого ты такой дегенерат, Геша...

Геше стало очень обидно. Обидно такое снисхождение, это отношение, как к паршивому сыну, которого выбросить бы — да некуда. Просто обидно, что приходилось терпеть унижения от такого бесчувственного чурбана, как Лёлик, который, вероятно, считал, что занимается воспитанием. И до слез обидно от того, что вместо человеческих слов дали в морду, когда душу раскрыл, а потом забыли.

Он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на затылок сидящего впереди напарника. Никаких больше надежд и фантазий на этот счет. Геша сам как-нибудь справится, устроит себе жизнь. Будет работать с Шефом, накопит побольше денег — а там, может, и в Москву сорвется, к Зайцеву, к успеху и хорошей жизни. А Лёлик... Лёлик еще жалеть будет, что отказался.

Геша уставился в окно и большими влажными глазами провожал мелькающие здания. Лёлик молча вез его домой.


End file.
